Sasuke Soramaru
Sasuke 'is a Noble Shinigami Player-Character in Bleach Channel RPG. His RPer is 'King Zeal. He is the younger brother of Takebachi Soramaru. Appearance Physical Stature: ''' Height: 5'5" (167 cm) Weight: 159 lbs. (72 kg) Hair: Black Eyes: Dark green Sasuke is a young man roughly of the appearance of a sixteen or seventeen-year-old male in human years. He is of slightly below-average height and deceptively thin build. However, years of physical, aerobic and combat training have given him a sculpted and powerful physique which is not easily noticed under the unflattering garb of a shinigami. He possesses dark black hair which is common to the Soramaru family genome, but also the green eyes, and light skin of a more brownish tint which undoubtedly comes from the Peri lineage on his mother's side. Personality At first impression, Sasuke defaults to an introverted and withdrawn personality, although that persona fades rather quickly as he gains greater resolve and confidence. Sasuke dislikes and dreads contact with the unknown. Yet, when one peels back the layers of inhibition and caution, it reveals a reckless and ambitious young man. While he prefers to assess and carefully consider consequences in his head, when given sufficent excuse, he abandons caution and embraces the instincts of his heart. Sasuke's greatest psychological weakness is his terrible habit of measuring his own worth against that of others, with feelings of inadequacy when compared to someone he admires, and, somewhat contradictory, feelings of undeservedness when compared to someone he's surpassed. His issues with self-esteem stem from his childhood as the youngest child in a noble house where all the older members have become accomplished warriors and/or aristocrats. Sasuke is terrified of failure, but that thankfully doesn't stop him from trying. He takes his mistakes harder than most, but he always learns from them quickly. History Early Years: Late 18th to Early 20th Centuries Sasuke was born roughly three and a half centuries before the present date, and aged at a normal rate by comparative shinigami standards. Through most of his youth, his sister Aya, the next oldest sibling in line, was the person he played and associated with. He and Aya typically shared the same friends, and enjoyed the same games. He also had lots of fond experiences being around his older brother Takebachi and cousin Aoi (who were roughly the same age as each other), although the type of trouble they liked getting into was too violent for his tastes. Still, he greatly admired both Aoi's natural strength and ability and Takebachi's toughness and talent for making friends. Sasuke's major hobby was practicing zanjutsu using wooden sticks, brooms, and other sword-like objects whenever he had the chance. His parents often hired instructors to refine his form and technique. However, Sasuke proved stubborn to teach, as his admiration for Takebachi's freeform, self-taught hakuda combat style inspired Sasuke to try and emulate him to the frustration of his instructors. Early Shinigami Career: The 1930 - 1960s At first, Sasuke was found to be a rather unremarkable student. He showed considerable promise in zanjutsu, but his stances, defenses and strikes were all full of noticeable holes that should have been ironed out long ago. Age mellowed his impatience somewhat, and he eventually learned unique workarounds solutions for his stylistic weaknesses. Aside from zanjutsu, however, he was an average student in every respect. His speed, hand-to-hand, and kidou were all passable, but nothing to write about. Sasuke quickly discovered in the Academy that he would never possess Takebachi's natural combat intuition or Aoi's gift for mastering all styles and abilities. He finally began to realize that if he would become a strong shinigami in his own right, he needed to discover, and walk, his own path. The Purgare War: 2000s he war against Purgare during the late 2000s and early 2010s was a frustrating time for Sasuke. Purgare had caused major ripples throughout every facet of his life. His leader, Captain Amadi Takeo of the Eleventh Division fought major battles both in Seireitei and Hueco Mundo, and vanished immediately after. His friends and comrades in the Eleventh were deployed, where many died in the line or duty or came back forever scarred and altered. Both close and distant relatives on Earth and Soul Society were attacked, killed, or traumatized by agents of Purgare, and a betrayal in his own family by his eldest brother changed the clan forever. Through it all, however, Sasuke was never a factor--everything was constantly happening around him, but he was never in the center, and never in a position to make a difference. When the war ended, the Soramaru Family still stood. His eldest brother imprisoned, and Takebachi, Aoi and Aya promoted to Soushireikan, Captain of the Fourth Division, and Vice-Captain of the Ninth Division respectively. Sasuke was given a miniscule promotion to Twentieth Seat in the Eleventh. The only bright side to these events being that this promotion allowed him to meet his new partner and best friend, Madelyne Pendragon. Powers & Abilities Natural Skills Unique Skills '''Tengan sou-ryu (Heaven's-Eye Righteous Sword Style) :Tengan sou-ryu is Sasuke's unique swordsmanship style of his own creation. It is a psychological illusion that controls an opponent's instinctive and intuitive combat logic. When used against an unaware opponent, it appears to be almost clairvoyant. The jist of the style is to create several "cues" or "openings" in one's own technique that influences the method that an opponent will attack, based on an algothrimic, pseudo-mathematic flow. Thus, once the opponent is caught in the illusion, Sasuke's victory is almost assured. ::Mechanics ::Feint: The enemy's Agility is Debuffed for one turn. If debuffed sufficiently, they are unable to move at all for that turn. ::Parry: The enemy's Zanjutsu is Debuffed for one turn. ::Cripple: One of the target's limbs (whichever they choose to attack with) is crippled. Faction Skills Bushi-ikuji (Warrior's Pride) Kaze-kyo (Shadow Void) Jumon-zan (Spellcutter) Zanpakutō 'Kouhaimaru' Shikai : Release Phrase: "Relax (Tayumu), Kouhaimaru!" : Form: A katana and wakizashi daisho (long and short sword) combo, and a blue hagoromo sash made of an unknown fabric hooked around Sasuke's body.. Each sword possesses hooks at the bottom of the tsuba and can travel along its surface freely. : Special Ability: None Category:Shinigami Characters Category:Nobles Category:Male Characters Category:King Zeal Characters Category:Eleventh Division Category:Swordsmen Category:Great Noble Houses Category:Soramaru Clan Category:Pure Melee-Type Zanpakutō Category:Characters Category:First-Era RP